


Mine

by GuardianQwerty



Series: Heid Collection  (Placeholder name) [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Groping, Intimacy, Jealous Aaron Hotchner, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Ownership, Possessive Aaron Hotchner, Possessive Behavior, Rule Breaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianQwerty/pseuds/GuardianQwerty
Summary: “Well, Reid got propositioned by every prostitute we talked to, but we didn't find anybody who thinks they'd seen the unsub." - Jealousy rages through Aaron's veins as he struggles to communicate his emotions about Spence.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Series: Heid Collection  (Placeholder name) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878922
Comments: 13
Kudos: 152





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Based at the end of episode 22, season 2. I moved the divorce forward to work with the timeline. I enjoy Haley and Aaron’s relationship but I ship Hotch/Reid more.

And with that, the case was closed. A brutal and gruesome cleaning house killer that ran through a family, passing on their way of ridding the streets offspring to offspring. The discovery of the last victim was perfect timing and after three gunshots he was down like a sack of potatoes. The victim saved before she could join the list of the dead. Detective McGee had been praised and apologised to by his captain and Hotch had a feeling another award was in line for the detective. It wasn’t every day that one goes over the head of their captain to the FBI and ends up giving justice to at least sixty-three people.

The crew had spent the last hour eating popcorn and laughing at the film projection of Charlie Chaplin that Gideon had brought into work. Aaron wasn’t really watching the film however; he was deep in thought of something that happened while they were walking the streets of Skid Row. He and Spence had paired up to walk the slums and it was apparent that every prostitute they talked to, lusted over the body of the young doctor. They pulled his tie out, flirted with him, one even attempted to grab his junk but withdrew when she discovered his employment. The entire night, Aaron spent holding his jealousy at bay, keeping the thoughts of telling these young women to back off from his property, to himself. He wanted to ensure Spence knew that he is his, except also didn’t want to take the man’s freedom away from him, but his jealousy was all encompassing.

The truth is that he and Spence had been a couple for a while. After Haley divorced him, he had reverted to his college experiences and finally allowed his dammed feelings towards the young man to flow free. He was excited and shocked that the feelings were reciprocated. So, their relationship flourished and for the last few months had enjoyed the bubble of new explorations and discovering likes and wants and needs. It was an experience and one he was enthralled by. The events of the previous night however had a new strain of jealousy and possessiveness that was more than he had expected.

Aaron didn’t not know that the film had finished until the lights turned on and the team around him started to clean up the popcorn that JJ and Emily had tossed around the room, mostly aiming at Reid. Aaron pushed up from his chair, stretching and joining the clean-up. There was laughter and a lightness in the air as everyone moved around returning the briefing room to one of clean order. At the conclusion, people began to file out saying their goodbyes before grabbing their gear and jettisoning out of the BAU double doors. Aaron remained, waiting for everyone to leave so he could mark the man, that had lingering affections of others on his skin. Gideon was the last to leave and with that the office was quiet except for the team’s boy genius, his genius.

He looked out of the briefing room towards the man who was packing up and decided at once what he was going to do. He walked smoothly and quietly out the briefing room and down into the bullpen, stopping directly behind his property. He stepped into the man’s space, leaning into him and placing a kiss on his neck, directly below his right ear, mouthing an inaudible ‘mine’ as he went. On initial impact he felt the man stiffen and then relax into Aaron’s body. Aaron circled his hands around Spencer’s abdomen, pulling him so his back was flush with his chest and his groin. Spencer moaned softly before speaking, “we can’t do this here babe,” his words saying no, but his voice moaning yes. This did not stop Aaron at all, only propelled him onward. Aaron had begun sucking deeply on the man’s neck, assured that a mark would be left, and a turtleneck required for the following day. His hands wondering down his abdomen, feeling the meeting of his shirt into his pants, the belt that surrounded his waist and the Glock 26 that he had only just clipped back on his belt in an attempt to leave. He kept caressing a little further past until his hands rested on the ever-hardening bulge in his trousers.

This will never get old he thought, the slow movement of their relationship and exploration. Being able to know how his hands and mouth affected Spencer was an absolute joy and pleasure, and it never failed to make his blood pump below the belt. “Aaron, please, we ca-can’t.” Spencer said, even though his body was betraying his mind. Aaron ignored it again, continuing his slow assault of the body in front of him. It didn’t last long. He felt the man in front of him turn suddenly, Aaron’s hands fell from the body and was pushed back momentarily as the young man turned to face him. “Aaron, listen to me. We cannot do this here.” The voice was harsh, full of reason and more force than he had expected. He loved when the man took control, but he was supposed to be proving to him that he is his and no one else’s. “What has gotten into you? You were the one that said never bring it in the office!” The same harsh tone was present, a shocked face and an ever so slightly anger undertone.

His hands dangling uselessly beside him as he silently whimpered over the loss of feeling. He did say at the start of their relationship that they wouldn’t bring it to work. But his overwhelming jealousy that raged through his veins had overpowered any respect for the rule. He wanted to show him how much Spencer meant to him, how much he enjoyed his company and ensure that his affections and ownership claims were understood and heard. He fumbled for words to describe this. Aaron had always been one to show his emotions with actions, so to find a comprehensive and productive way of expressing his feelings just became that much harder. “I-I…” his attempts were foiled, “I-I wante-”, Spencer’s eyes warmed, they had relaxed after Aaron had struggled to string any thought together. Spencer reached forward with his right hand, grasping Aaron’s left, the warmth calming and bringing control to his thoughts and feelings. He thought that two words would get across what he wanted Spence to know. He took a breath, relishing the intertwining’s of their hands. “You’re mine,” Aaron tried to hold the gaze as he said it, tried to witness micro-expressions on his partners face, but also felt almost ashamed of his animalistic display of affections he had just committed. Spencer was right, he never did this, not even because of the rule, he always asked and requested and talked through their approaches to sex and intimacy. Spencer’s face contorted with confusion, “of course I’m yours Aaron. What made you think otherwise?” The confusion replaced with concern; he could see the cogs whining in the genius’s head as he racked up information as to why Aaron thought otherwise. “The prostitutes…” Aaron squeaked out, now his head firmly focused on the desk in front of him. He heard a chuckle tumble out of the other man’s mouth, before he was pulled into a warm embrace. “Oh babe, you don’t have to be jealous, you will always be mine and I yours. Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Aaron fell into the embrace, relaxing immediately, and his ability to string a sentence together suddenly became that much easier. He pulled back to look into Spencer's eyes as he spoke. “I’m sorry Spence, I should have talked to you, except I didn’t want you to feel like I was trying to own you. You are your own person babe, but I felt like I had to mark you, so people knew you were mine. You are mine and I love you for it and I wanted to tell everyone we spoke to that very fact. However, I wanted, no, I needed to make sure that you have ownership of yourself. I hope this makes sense.” Aaron continued to hold his gaze and watched for a response. “Aaron, I am yours, you are mine, that’s what a relationship is about. I love you too, I need you in my life and I’m okay with you claiming ownership, as long as I can do the same to you.” The relaxation and acceptance that flooded his body felt amazing, they needed this conversation and he was glad they had, no matter what way they went around to get there.

Spence initiated contact this time, leaning forward, hands on Aaron’s chest, gently placing his lips to Aaron's. It was only a few seconds before he withdrew to continue packing his messenger bag. Aaron lightly touched Spence’s shoulder as he left to grab his gear from his office. He wasted no time in grabbing his go-bag and soft leather briefcase. Turning the lights off and closing the door, Aaron skipped down the stairs, slotting next to Spencer who was waiting patiently for him. He saw the small smile plastered to his face as they turned to leave, “when you meant ownership, is that why I have to wear a turtleneck tomorrow?” There was a smirk on his face as he gazed toward Aaron. “Well, yeah…” Aaron scratched the back of his head, clearly feeling overwhelmed by his most recent sexual attack. Spencer laughed at the response, seeing the older man’s body tense with slight embarrassment. He took it in his stride, before giving the best response he could think of, “just know that payback is a bitch, and I might leave a couple in places that most certainly will be hard to explain.” Aaron relaxed leaning his head on the man’s shoulder, looking forward to all the marks his partner would leave upon his body tonight and knowing that Spencer is his, and he is Spencers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you all enjoyed! 
> 
> Any comments and feedback is appreciated - I'm also trying to find a name for the series so if you have a suggestion let me know. 
> 
> If you have a suggestion for what you want me to write let me know, I don't know if I can deliver but I'll give it a crack.


End file.
